Remember The Time
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: A one-shot set at the very end of Waking the Dragons. Yami has been completely overtaken by the Seal of Oricalchos. It's up to Tea...to snap him out of it. I do not own Yugioh. Rated T for violence.


**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH**

**This fic is a Revolutionshipping alternate event which takes place during the Waking the Dragons arc. It happens right after Ironheart, Chris, Skye, and Dartz reunite at the very end.**

Yugi smiled and threw a quick wave to Ironheart, Chris, Skye, and the newly redeemed Dartz as they slowly faded into the light. The world was safe now….the great leviathan was gone, the Oricalshos spell broken, and all the souls returned to their respective bodies. All was well again….or so he thought.

Suddenly, the earth began to violently shake. Yugi gasped and stumbled forward, not resisting when Yami took control of his body and looked around sharply. The shadows from several dilapidated Atlantian buildings…suddenly began to move. They crept forward on the stone ground, merging together…and rising up into a solid figure.

That figure…was Dartz. The DARK side…of Dartz.

"You…." Yami felt his own shock converge with Yugi's. "But…I defeated you! You're gone…and I'm free now!"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken…" the dark side of Dartz sneered. "Once a slave to the darkness….ALWAYS a slave to the darkness, Pharaoh!"

Letting out a guttural roar, the sinister avatar dropped to the ground and drove his ebony, clawed fingers into the earth. From the contact, spread tendrils of darkness that moved over the ground…and gravitated towards Yami. He tried to back away, but another violent earthquake shook him off balance and onto the unforgiving ground.

As the dark energy make contact with his body, the Pharaoh felt that familiarly awful coldness spread through to his very core. He heard Yugi howl but couldn't see him…for there was a large, sinisterly glowing Seal of Oricalchos…blocking the passage into his heart.

Yami screamed in pain as the darkness overtook him. His blue jacket flew off, leaving his muscled arms exposed….and vulnerable. A fluorescent green seal etched itself into his forehead while other Atlantian symbols of darkness lined his toned arms all the way up to his shoulders. Another large seal appeared on his back, glowing though his ebony shirt….and his diamond-shaped eyes flashed red rather than their normal amethyst.

Breathing laboriously, the pharaoh's Oricalchos-emblazoned body heaved…and a low, dark laugh of evil intent sounded from his lips. He was now fully infused with the dark energy…and it seemed that none of his righteous conscience remained.

"Heh heh…." The Dartz doppelganger smirked triumphantly. "That's right…you belong to ME now."

"That's it, I can't wait any longer!" Tea stood up and raced out of the open helicopter door, headed back into Dartz's menacing lair.

"Tea, don't!" Joey called out to her.

"I've got to find Yugi!" the blue-eyed beauty shouted back. "I feel like something terrible has happened!"

She headed into the sinister fortress, looking around worriedly. Walking by countless statures of snakes with green gem eyes, she couldn't help but rub her upper arms. Though she was wearing a khaki jacket over her light blue shirt and white shorts, the creepy chamber sent a frigid chill up her spine.

Eventually, Tea reached what was previously the room of souls. Fortunately, when the Great Leviathan was defeated, all of the people carvings had vanished from the walls….so the only thing left in the room was the echo of her solitary footsteps.

Upon further inspection, the girl noticed a glowing, blue portal hovering in the room. That was where Yami, Seto, and Joey had gone into before….and that was where she needed to go now.

When Tea reached the depositing end of the portal, she was utterly surprised at what she saw. It seemed that she was in another part of the City of Atlantis, surrounded by run-down, gray buildings. She seemed to be alone….until a rock nearly struck her in the head.

The girl looked around frantically for her attacker….and was shocked to see a raven-colored doppelganger that had taken on the form of Dartz. Unfortunately, HE was not the one who attacked her….Yami was.

The Pharaoh stood there, writing-covered shoulders heaving and a look of murderous intent in his crimson-tainted eyes. The Seal of Oricalchos burned darkly on his forehead….and a green-hilted rapier was clutched firmly in his hand.

"Yami…" the brunette gasped, her legs feeling suddenly wobbly. "Oh, no…"

"Oh, YES." Dartz grinned cruelly. "The Nameless Pharaoh you know is long gone….replaced by my obedient servant. Now kill her!"

Tea screamed as Yami lunged forward, barely dodging his sword slash. He turned around and growled, narrowed eyes of glowing red locked with her frightened eyes of sapphire.

"Yami, please listen to me! This isn't you! You're not evil! The Oricalchos is controlling you, and—"

She was interrupted by the Pharaoh launching another attack, this one slicing a small but still painful gash in her leg. The girl cried out in pain and stumbled away. What could she do? Even if she had a weapon….she couldn't attack Yami. She cared for him too much…she LOVED him too much.

"Please!" Tea cried, tears springing into her eyes. She clung to the Pharaoh's green-glowing arm, not caring that she was fully vulnerable to his sword. "You've got to come back! You've got to remember how GOOD you truly are! Think about everything all of us have been through….everything you and I have been through…"

Yami emitted a low growl and shoved her away…but she refused to give up.

"Remember the first time you saved me from that escaped convict…and the time you saved me from that creep false psychic…"

Yami slashed again, this time cutting her jacket…..but luckily missing her skin.

"Think about the time you risked getting expelled just to get back the love tester I gave you! And…and the time you saved me from that bomber at the amusement park….and….our first real date when you beat that jerk Johnny Stepps."

The spiky-haired teen raised his sword and unleashed a wave of green energy from it. The wave struck Tea and sent her crashing into a pile of stone rubble. Wracked with pain, the girl looked up groggily….at the pharaoh raising his blade to drive into her heart.

Gazing deeply into those tainted eyes, the brunette whispered,

"Think about….how much I truly love you….and how much I desperately try…to hide it…"

Tea closed her eyes…..and waited for the icy feel of metal in her chest….but it never came.

Instead, she felt an organically soft pressure….and heard the sound of strained groaning. Opening her eyes, the girl was utterly shocked to see that Yami had indeed struck with his rapier….but had put his own arm in the path of the blade.

He was now standing there, hunched over and grunting in pain and strain while the sword's tip stuck into his arm. Desperately, he was trying not to drive it further for fear of it reaching Tea…..but the dark magic would not relinquish its control on him.

"You…you're still in there…" Tea gasped, gazing into the pharaoh's narrowed eyes. While they were still predominately red from the Oricalchos, she could see little flecks of purple fighting to break through. He groaned as the sword stabbed a little further, drawing more blood from his already streaming arm.

"No… stop, you're hurting yourself!" the brunette cried, looking frantically back and forth between his pain-twisted face and wounded limb. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. Tea threw her arms around his neck in a desperate embrace and screamed,

"Please Pharaoh, come back to me!"

It was then…that a miracle occurred. The seal on Yami's forehead broke apart into hundreds of little pieces….and the sword in his hand shattered into dust. A blinding light filled the area….and all Tea could do was black out.

The dark Dartz avatar roared with anger….and finally dissipated into the shadows from whence it came.

"Tea…? Tea, are you all right?"

The blue-eyed beauty was shaken from the inescapable daze that had overpowered her senses by a familiarly charismatic voice. She looked up groggily…to see Yami hovering over her. All of the gleaming emerald symbols had vanished from his body, the sword was gone, and the only intrusive tint that remained in those gorgeous, ebony lashed eyes was that of worry. His hair was a little messier than usual and there was a nasty wound on his arm….but other than that, he was perfectly fine.

Carefully, the pharaoh brushed Tea's brunette bangs from her face and again inquired, "Are you all right?"

"I…think so…" the girl slowly sat up, wincing at the bruises on her back. She then surprised him by taking his face between her delicate, ivory hands and stroking underneath his eyes with her thumbs, as if searching for something. "Is…is it really you?"

Yami smiled. "It is."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Tea threw her arms around his neck, then quickly broke away in embarrassment. "I-I mean…of COURSE you were strong enough to break free from that spell…"

"But…I wasn't."

The brunette stared questioningly and blushed when Yami began to trace the outline of her face with gentle fingers. "I was completely lost…stumbling though the black abyss with nothing to guide me. Then I heard a voice…YOUR voice….and it helped me to see the light. I thank you Tea Gardner….you saved me from myself."

The girl was blushing furiously and tried to stammer out a reply, but could not seem to find the words. Her face went an even deeper red when the Pharaoh's fingers moved from her face to her cut leg.

"I hurt you…" he murmured, violet eyes darkening with worry as he carefully examined the wound. "But….you never left me."

"Well of course!" Tea grinned cheerily and winked. "Yami…I didn't care WHAT the Oricalchos made you do to me. I wasn't about to let it have you. I didn't let that happen the first time….and I sure wasn't going to let it happen this time."

The Pharaoh's striking gaze locked with hers, and she felt as though he was searching her soul for…something.

"Did you mean what you said….when I was being controlled…?"

"About the memories?" the girl cocked her head confusedly. "Well, of course, you were there, silly."

Yami shook his head. "Not that…you said that….you loved me and were trying to hide it….did you mean that…?"

At that moment, the blue-eyed beauty was sure that if her face was compared with that of a red cherry, one would never be able to tell the difference. She stuttered, trying desperately to backtrack.

"W-well I…It doesn't matter anyway. You're b-busy and—"

"It matters to me…" Yami placed a finger to her lips. "Tell me the truth."

Tea searched his face for a moment….then sighed.

"Yes…I do love you. I've loved you for a long time now…" she attempted to look flippant when inside her heart was breaking at what she was sure would be rejection. "B-but I know you have much more important things to do then be in a relationship with me, and—" 

The girl was utterly shocked…when Yami suddenly leaned in and crushed his lips against hers. Though still stunned, Tea responded eagerly, clinging to his toned shoulders and moaning when he snaked his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Finally, he broke away and leaned his cheek against hers.

"Don't ever say that something else is more important…" the Pharaoh whispered, making her shiver with his alluring, husky voice. "I'm sick of living in the past and future…right now, all that matters to me is the present…with you."

Tea beamed and a single joyous tear slid down her face. Grinning, Yami scooped her up bridal-style in his arms so that she wouldn't have to walk on her sore leg, and headed towards the home portal.

The girl's mind finally cleared of the delirious bliss and she inquired,

"But…what about your quest…and all the questions of the past?"

Yami smiled and kissed her forehead, saying,

"As I said before….all that matters now is the present. You and I will figure everything out….together."

**Just a little alternate ending drabble XD. I hope you liked and please review :). Please no flames.**

**If anyone is wondering what happened to Yugi, he chose to hang back and let Yami and Tea have their moment XD.**

**The inspiration for this fic came from an anime called Samurai Deeper Kyo (I watch the show but I don't read the manga, though I read about one of the scenes and that is where the idea for this fic came from :). I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH**


End file.
